Change of Heart
by Silver Ray42
Summary: This is the sixth year of Theodore Nott at Hogwarts and things starting to get interesting. He is doing very well in school but his personal life is hell. Cho Change isn't doing well in school and her personal life is pretty screwed up right now too. T


Disclaimer: The characters and Potter universe belong to Jo but the story is mine. Oh and I am making no money off this. I do this for fun and no profit.

**Change of Heart**

Chapter 1: _Assigning A Tutor_

To say Cho Chang was nervous was an understatement. This was Cho's seventh year and it was looking to be her worst year yet. Well this would be her worst year scholastically. Her fifth year when Cedric had been killed was horrible. Then the next year after that she tried to find comfort in Harry Potter and that just made things worse. She managed to keep a passing grade n most of her studies except for Transfigurations. Cedric would always tutor her in that class. He had been gone for over a year now and the teachers were no longer accepting the excuse of being brokenhearted over his death. The problem was she was still brokenhearted over Cedric's death. She did miss him terribly and transfigurations was just something she couldn't get right since Cedric was gone. Now she was back at Hogwarts sitting in a room with her head of house, Professor Flitwick, and Professor McGonagall discussing her future education.

"Professor McGonagall there must be something that can be done for Miss Chang?" Pleaded Professor Flitwick

"Miss Chang failed her end of term exams. There is little that can be done Professor Flitwick. Oh don't look at me with those puppy dog eyes. Sigh, well, the only thing that can be done for Miss Chang retake her transfiguration exams. I will only accept her exams if she receives an "Outstanding" or better. If she does not accomplish this I will not allow her to take her NEWTS with the other of her year." McGonnagall stated to both Ravenclaws

"I am willing to do whatever it takes Professor, but how will I have the time to do all that in one year? You are asking me to redo my sixth year all over again. When will I be able to study for my NEWTS?" Cho asked sadly

"You DID FAIL your exams your exams for your sixth year so I DON'T really see, Miss Chang, where you have room for complaint here. And to help you along with your time problem you are here by banned from Quidditch until said exams have been completed." Stated McGonagall

"I am sorry professor. I would like to ask if I should have some help with the work? What I am asking for is a tutor." Asked Cho

"There are only two students right now that could tutor you at this time. One is Hermione Granger, which I know has already reviewed all the sixth year class work and the other is Theodore Nott. Mr. Nott has already completed his sixth year exams and will be taking his Transfigurations NEWTS with everyone from your year. Which one would you like to work with?"

She couldn't work with Granger. Not after what happened to Marietta last year. The mere thought of doing that to her friend still made her mad. It took almost all summer for the Healers at St.Mungos to get that horrible curse off her friend's face. Whoever this Nott boy was he must be better that working with that know-it-all Granger. The rest of the conversations went by in a blur. After the meeting she that her head of house and went to bed. Wednesday would be her first tutoring lesson with Nott. The name seemed more and more familiar as she drifted off into sleep.

After Transfigurations was over Professor McGonagall asked Theodore to stay behind so she could have a word with him. This earned him odd looks from his classmates. He asked if he could have another special project again this year. Last years was not only completing his sixth year exams(he got the third highest marks in the last fifty years) but he was now an Animagus. The best part was because he was under age he did not have to register till after graduation. The only people that knew he could change were himself, Professor Snape, Professor McGonagall, and Headmaster Dumbledore. The look on McGonagall's face when he completed his project made him forget his world was falling apart around him. To have some one look at you with such pride over what Theodore had done something complete foreign to the boy. The reason he tried so hard in transfigurations at first was to show up Granger. Somebody from Slytherin had to do it. Somebody had to beat her at her own game. She wasn't the one that took the exams a year early did she? That honor belonged to Theodore Nott. She didn't come up with a new spell. A Slytherin came up with a new windless spell while the top Gryffindor student did not. Theodore Nott, the direct descendent of Merlin himself, only Dumbledore and he could make such a boast. The fact that he would be taking his transfigurations NEWTS early meant he could be McGonagall's assistant next year. For some reason pleasing his transfigurations professor made him happy and he couldn't figure out why.

"Mr. Nott I have some good news for you. There is a seventh year student that needs tutoring in her studies. She failed her sixth years exams in my class and needs to take them again. You will have to help her gain an "Outstanding" or better for her to pass. If you can this you will earn Slytherin one hundred points alone. As well as prove to me you can help with teaching some of the students who are having difficulties with Transfigurations." McGonagall stated

Well at first it didn't sound very exciting but then gave the sly challenge to prove himself to his professor that made the project irresistible. The mention of extra house point didn't hurt either.

"I would be delighted to assist another student Professor. Just let me know who it is and I will start working on a study plan immediately." Theodore said brightly

"The student is Miss Cho Change from Ravenclaw. I have already set up Wednesdays and Sundays as your meeting sessions. You can decide the time of day and if you need more time with this student just let me know. I look forward to how you can help Miss Chang. I want her to take her exams before winter break. Do not let me down Mr. Nott"

"I will not fail you Professor McGonagall." Said Nott with confidence but inwardly he started to fill with dread. He did not work well with others and now his project deepened on someone else for success to be complete. This was already looking to be more trouble than it was worth.

TBC


End file.
